


Solo scritte sulla pelle

by Cinzia_NS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Unhappy Ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinzia_NS/pseuds/Cinzia_NS
Summary: Vorrebbe dirgli un miliardo di cose: che lo ama, forse da sempre; che non voleva essere la sua anima gemella semplicemente perché non voleva costringerlo a quello; che se fossero stati in un'altra vita allora avrebbero vissuto in maniera diversa, forse felici.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 4





	Solo scritte sulla pelle

**Author's Note:**

> Dunque, piccole istruzioni per l’uso: questa è una Soulates!AU, in cui le anime gemelle hanno inciso sulla pelle, come marchio, le ultime parole che l’uno rivolgerà all’altro prima che uno dei due sia morto. Detto questo è piuttosto palese che sarà un’unhappy ending. Lo dico nel caso qualche sconsiderato abbia aperto questa fic senza leggere per bene l’introduzione. Le cose sono più o meno come nel canon, con l’unica differenza che il Nogitsune non possiede Stiles e che Stiles ha un’evoluzione un pelo diversa rispetto al canon.

Quando succede è notte; per essere esatti è la notte del suo dodicesimo compleanno e Stiles non avrebbe mai immaginato che _quello_ sarebbe stato così doloroso. Si sveglia con un bruciore vivo sul petto, qualcosa che dall’interno gli sta togliendo ogni capacità di articolare una qualsiasi parola, supplica o lamentela. Non dura molto per fortuna ma, finché non termina quell’agonia, resta con un ansito stretto in gola e gli occhi spalancati. Poi corre in bagno, sente l’aria infrangerglisi addosso e il sudore asciugarsi sulla pelle. Toglie la maglia di fronte allo specchio, non ha il tempo di pensare a nient’altro: _ha ricevuto il marchio._  
Una frase brevissima, scritta con una calligrafia bella ed elegante, in maniera chiara e precisa, senza fronzoli, svetta laddove sente il cuore battere più forte. È un _“Ti amo”_ quello che legge sul petto, perde un battito, proprio sotto quelle due parole che lo segneranno a vita, in ogni scelta che farà da quel momento in poi.   
Le ultime parole che sentirà pronunciare alla sua anima gemella saranno _“ti amo”_. E, in preda alla preadolescenza più acuta e ai sogni di un bambino non del tutto cresciuto, si immagina vecchio e grigio, con la mano stretta a quella persona, e una strana e romantica sensazione lo invade. _Sarebbe bellissimo, pensa, morire così._

La sua opinione circa quel ti amo che ha inciso sulla pelle cambia radicalmente quando Scott, il suo migliore amico, perde la propria anima gemella.   
Con la trasformazione di Scott la loro vita cambia, improvvisamente, e lui si ritrova a lottare, come mai aveva fatto, contro esseri che non credeva esistessero.  
Il pericolo sembra sempre in agguato, la morte sembra non abbandonarli mai e Stiles comprende, a ridosso dei suoi sedici anni che gli cominciano a stare troppo stretti, che non può restare indifeso, deve fare qualcosa. Questo qualcosa si concretizza con Deaton e con la sua voce bassa e atona: «Puoi farlo, puoi essere il Guardiano del branco.»  
Così scopre cosa significa essere un combattente, cosa significa lottare ad armi pari.   
Il Guardiano mantiene in vita l’Alpha, il Guardiano protegge i Beta. Una sera, con un’aria malinconica che Stiles non gli aveva mai visto in viso, Deaton gli dice piano: «Il Guardiano è quasi sempre il primo a morire.»  
Tutto ciò però non spaventa Stiles, non lo destabilizza, va sempre avanti. Non si è mai nemmeno soffermato a pensare cosa significhi portare la propria anima gemella in tutto quel disastro, o se già ne sia rimasta coinvolta senza che lui l’abbia capito. Così ottiene il suo primo tatuaggio: il simbolo del branco. Si tratta di creare un legame, si tratta di sentire sulla pelle tutti i membri del branco, di sentirne il dolore, la paura, la rabbia. In alcuni casi di sentirne addirittura la morte. Ed è proprio alla morte di uno di loro che Stiles comprende quanto importante sia il suo ruolo e, di riflesso, quanto abbia fallito.  
Allison muore tra le braccia di Scott, in mezzo a una battaglia che li ha distrutti tutti, fisicamente ed emotivamente. Muore dicendo a Scott che lo ama e muore chiedendogli di dire a suo padre come salvarli tutti. _“Diglielo”_ è la sua ultima parola, mentre a Scott manca il respiro e Lydia urla disperata quella morte. Stiles, invece, la sente bruciare nel tatuaggio che lo ha legato a tutti loro, lo sente nelle ossa e nel sangue. Muore anche lui, un po’, e – guardando Scott perdere l’unica ragazza che abbia mai amato – promette a se stesso che non si innamorerà e che non permetterà a nessuno di innamorarsi di lui.   
Il destino può anche aver deciso che tutti loro soffriranno, ma lui può decidere di combatterlo, di evitarlo. Di vincere.

Stiles si addestra così, giorno dopo giorno, senza fermarsi mai. Vuole evitare che un altro membro del branco muoia, non lo permetterà più. Allora si allena fino a sfinirsi, si allena in cose che nessun Guardiano della sua età dovrebbe poter fare, si allena fino a rischiare di farsi male; ed è per questo che i membri del branco lo tengono d’occhio, per fermare quella sua corsa contro il tempo e verso il potere, quando questa rischia di distruggerlo.   
È così che avviene la svolta, all’improvviso e senza che Stiles se ne renda conto, in un giorno di allenamenti, caldo asfissiante e con la luna piena pericolosamente vicina; Stiles prova a gestire campi di energia con la sola forza della propria volontà e Derek lo guarda corrucciato finire miseramente a gambe all'aria, affannato.   
Quello che accade dopo non riescono a spiegarselo, forse solo dopo ci riusciranno, alla fine. Ma in quel momento – con l’odore forte e pungente di Stiles, che sa di mare in tempesta, pioggia e mistero, e che aleggia nella riserva mischiandosi all’odore bagnato della terra e a quello fresco degli alberi verdi e rigogliosi – Derek non riesce a distinguere più nulla e non riesce più a controllare i propri istinti. Il lupo graffia per avere quella preda e Derek non trova un singolo motivo per dire di no.   
A discapito di tutto, Stiles non reagisce male quando senza capire bene la dinamica degli eventi si ritrova steso dentro la vecchia e annerita Villa Hale, con le zanne di Derek sul collo e le sue mani su di sé, forti quanto basta per non farlo scappare, ma gentili abbastanza da non lasciargli lividi.   
Stiles ama ogni attimo di quella notte, ama le labbra di Derek brucianti sulla pelle e le sue mani forti che lo spogliano. Quando passa lieve la sua bocca sulla nuca del lupo, vede per la prima volta il marchio dell’anima gemella di Derek, chiude istintivamente gli occhi in un moto di estrema tenerezza e gli stringe le braccia attorno all’ampio torace.   
Con una tremula calligrafia disordinata, c’è scritto: _“Uccidimi”._  
Stiles conosce la storia di Derek, la storia dei suoi occhi blu, e lo stringe per dirgli che ha capito com’è andata, finalmente. Gli bacia il marchio ogni volta che può, per lenirgli tutte le ferite che il passato gli ha lasciato, covando l’assoluta certezza che non farà mai del male a Derek, perché il destino gliene aveva già fatto troppo facendogli uccidere la sua anima gemella.   
Così va avanti, senza impegno, senza parole, solo con le loro labbra sulla pelle, con le loro mani leggere sui corpi e la consapevolezza che nessuno dei due è l’anima gemella dell’altro.  
Quel loro modo di incontrarsi e togliersi di dosso le brutture del mondo va avanti senza altre parole, senza spiegazioni. Non hanno dato un nome al loro rapporto, non ne hanno nemmeno mai parlato. Derek continua a non sopportare Stiles e il suo modo di pensare che tutto sia sempre troppo facile, Stiles continua a dare fastidio a Derek e a non dare peso al suo brutto muso sempre imbronciato e poco tollerante. Nel profondo sa che quella è tutta una montatura per proteggersi dal male, dal futuro, dall’ennesima morte che potrebbe distruggerlo.  
Non parlano di loro, ma parlano di ciò che sono stati, prima e dopo la morte dei propri cari, di ciò che non saranno mai in grado di fare, dell’innocenza che qualcuno ha strappato loro via senza troppi riguardi. Parlano con poche parole, ricche di sguardi attenti e gesti misurati, per dire all’altro che la vita è stata una grandissima bastarda con loro, ma che hanno ancora la possibilità di trovare una strada in grado di non farli cadere a picco. 

L’ennesimo disastro di Beacon Hills arriva in una sera d’estate afosa e calda, porta le vesti di una bellissima donna che vorrebbe possederli tutti e la voce di uno spirito che ricorda loro l’incubo del Nogitsune. Vuole il potere, vuole l’energia, vuole tutto e per farlo dissemina la distruzione.   
Il branco si mobilita per combatterlo e così passano in rassegna tutti i testi che posseggono, i bestiari, le enciclopedie.   
Stiles ha dalla sua la caparbietà della sua età, è sicuro che troveranno una soluzione; e nel frattempo cerca qualsiasi cosa per mantenere salvo e al sicuro il suo branco. Derek lo guarda, invece, con cipiglio preoccupato, sa che è in grado di buttare all’aria la propria vita per salvarli tutti, segue – passo per passo – le sue ricerche, segue tutti i suoi ragionamenti; e per ogni piano ipotizzato da Stiles, Derek cerca di individuare delle contromisure per tenerlo in salvo e coprirgli le spalle.   
Allo stesso modo gli sta accanto quando passa le notti a incanalare la forza, rendendolo troppo attivo, quando per ore non stacca gli occhi da un vecchio testo ingiallito e quando dimentica di mangiare, come se quello per lui non fosse importante.  
_«Derek, non posso deconcentrarmi adesso, sono vicino alla soluzione»_ controbatte spesso quando Derek lo prende di peso e lo scosta dai suoi libri e da tutte le sue formule.  
Stiles è inarrestabile in quei momenti, talmente inarrestabile che l’unico modo che Derek ha trovato per fargli staccare la spina da tutto quel mondo è baciarlo fino a fargli mancare il fiato, togliergli qualsiasi volontà di andarsene via da lui e dal suo tocco ruvido.   
Potrebbe amarlo, se non avesse troppa paura di perdere tutto, pensa una delle volte in cui lo tiene stretto sotto di sé, mentre passa in rassegna con la lingua tutti i tatuaggi che gli coprono il corpo. Gli hanno coperto la pelle per dargli un potere che potrebbe ucciderlo, un giorno o l’altro, e Derek se ne rammarica, sempre con maggiore intensità.   
Quando Stiles trova la soluzione, tutti sono pronti ad ascoltarlo: per sconfiggere questo nuovo nemico intende utilizzare lo stesso principio che hanno utilizzato per il Nogitsune. Derek, però, legge anche tra le cose che non dice e capisce che intende mandare il branco lontano dal nemico, perché vuole affrontarlo da solo, per non mettere a rischio nessuno di loro.  
«So cosa vuoi fare,» lo affronta con voce calma quando gli altri sono già andati via «non puoi affrontarlo da solo.»  
Stiles lo guarda quasi insofferente. È presuntuoso, sa di potercela fare. «Non metterò nuovamente a rischio il branco,» risponde brusco «l’ultima volta è morta Allison…»  
Allison è una ferita che non è ancora riuscito a rimarginare, si sente colpevole della sua morte, ogni giorno che passa.   
«Non è stata colpa tua.»  
«Sono il Guardiano, è il mio compito proteggere il branco…»  
«Anche tu sei parte del branco, anche tu hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti copra le spalle, il branco protegge il Guardiano tanto quanto il Guardiano protegge il branco, ma per far sì che accada gliene devi dare il modo.»  
Stiles lo guarda confuso, in parte irritato. Derek non capisce, lui non può permettersi che qualcun altro muoia. Ricorda fin troppo vividamente la sensazione che ha provato quando Allison è morta, quella specie di dolore sordo che lo ha annientato. Adesso, capisce perché il Guardiano muore per primo, perché comunque non riuscirebbe a sopravvivere alla morte del suo branco, ne resterebbe distrutto.  
«Non posso permettermi di perdere nessuno di loro.»  
Derek vorrebbe rispondergli che lui non può permettersi di perdere Stiles, ma sa che sarebbe una mossa azzardata, una mossa per cui Stiles lo allontanerebbe. Perciò si morde la lingua, distoglie lo sguardo, non può dare un nome a quello che gli sta succedendo.  
«Se non vuoi dirlo a Scott dovrai rendere me partecipe» gli risponde, con gli occhi puntati da un’altra parte.  
«È un ricatto?» gli chiede Stiles mordendosi l’interno della guancia.   
«Sì, se serve a mantenerti in vita.» La frase gli esce spontanea e con più veemenza del previsto, Stiles impreca e inizia a spiegargli il piano. 

Stiles e Derek sono da soli, in quella stanza abbandonata di Heichen House. Stiles ha mandato Scott e gli altri a piantonare la zona, facendogli credere che attireranno loro lo spirito. Stiles, invece, ha intenzione di evocarlo per porre fine a tutto quella situazione.   
Sistema i cristalli che lo aiutano a canalizzare le energie che gli servono per attirare in quel posto lo spirito, pronuncia quelle formule di cui Derek non conosce la provenienza. Un forte vento si smuove dentro la stanza, ulula tanta è la sua potenza. Derek resta un passo indietro, perché Stiles gli ha ordinato così per far funzionare il piano. Tiene nella tasca del proprio giubbotto di pelle una scatola ricavata dal legno del Nemeton e spera che questo basti per poter rinchiudere quel mostro per sempre.   
Lo spirito appare con una risata cristallina e inumana, sembra giovane e vecchia insieme, rimbomba nelle loro teste prima che riescano a sentirla davvero nelle orecchie. Ha la forma della donna bellissima e intrigante con cui si è mostrato per la prima volta, ma ha gli occhi dello spirito assetato di potere che in realtà è.   
Sorride, lo spirito, di un sorriso seducente e malizioso che a Derek fa venire i brividi, gli scatena scenari di morte e sofferenza che vorrebbe non vedere mai.   
Si guarda intorno con occhi divertiti, come se tutto quello non lo toccasse. Fa qualche passo, per saggiare i nervi di Stiles e Derek e poi volge i suoi occhi sul Guardiano.   
«Quindi sei tu che mi hai chiamato.» Il suono della sua voce è sottile e cristallino, i suoi occhi si iniettano di roso per un attimo, prima di tornare castani e lucenti come un attimo prima.   
Derek ha i muscoli contratti; Stiles, invece, ha il coraggio di sorriderle sfacciato, gonfio della superbia di un diciottenne che possiede un potere troppo grande per lui.  
«Proprio io…» gongola con voce calma. Se Derek non fosse stato lì, Stiles avrebbe fatto attenzione a mettere la scatola di legno del Nemeton gusto al limitare del cerchio creato dai cristalli, ma con lui presente ha optato per un effetto sorpresa che spera gli dia un vantaggio.  
Stiles fa il borioso ragazzino, di fronte a quello spirito che potrebbe ucciderli in men che non si dica, per dare il tempo a Derek di posizionare la scatola, poi sarà Stiles a completare il lavoro.   
Sembra facile, fin troppo, pensa Derek. Sembra tutto così lineare che qualcosa andrà dannatamente storto.   
E ha ragione, impreca tra sé. Quando tutto sembra essere andato per il verso giusto, lei apre le braccia come se niente la stesse trattenendo.   
«Oh, andiamo. Pensavi davvero, mio piccolo Guardiano, che un trucchetto del genere riuscisse a contenermi?»   
Così, con quella voce calma, spazza via i cristalli e la scatola di legno. La vedono muovere una mano come se stesse stringendo tra le dita qualcosa e in un attimo tutte le loro speranze vanno in frantumi. La scatola viene distrutta, i cristalli si scheggiano e Derek perde così ogni speranza, mentre una forza lo schiaccia contro la parete senza permettergli alcun movimento. Tutto quel potere che pensavano di avere non serve a nulla contro di lui, Derek lo sa. Sono tutti morti.  
Lo spirito cammina verso Stiles, lo afferra con una forza che non dovrebbe appartenere a nessuno, la forza che ha ricavato dalla morte. Con le dita lunghe e sottili di quello spirito strette attorno alla gola e la chiara percezione di quel corpo quasi come inconsistente ed evanescente, ma comunque inarrestabile, Stiles crede che sia la fine… poi viene travolto da un pensiero che gli restituisce la speranza e che allo stesso modo gli fa maledire tutta la sua esistenza, perché ha passato anni a mantenersi lontano dal mondo ed è finito lo stesso nella trappola che il destino gli ha riservato.  
Sa come vincere, adesso.   
Raccoglie tra le mani le energie che i tatuaggi gli hanno impresso sulla pelle, richiama qualcosa che potrebbe ucciderlo all’istante e respinge lo spirito.   
È questione di un attimo, gli serve uno spiraglio per poter agire e bloccare lo spirito, ma prima di farlo ha bisogno di guardare Derek negli occhi.  
«Mi dispiace…» sussurra rivolto a lui mentre tira fuori l’ultimo cristallo, quello che portava addosso e che lo rende un contenitore perfetto e l’ultimo sacrificio di quella battaglia.  
Derek ha capito, ha sempre saputo che il suo ruolo l’avrebbe portato a quel punto, che la sua testardaggine l’avrebbe fatto morire. Sussurra tra sé di sé una litania di _“No”_, ma sa che non servirà a nulla.  
Stiles stringe tra le dita il cristallo che porta sempre con sé, è un ciondolo azzurrino ed è l’unico modo che ha per bloccare dentro sé stesso quello spirito millenario. Pronuncia qualcosa, Derek non capisce se si tratta di greco o latino, ma comprende che funzionerà a discapito di Stiles.  
Non ci vuole molto, l’edificio trema, il vento ricomincia, è come se la figura di quella donna si disfacesse sotto i suoi occhi per essere assorbita dal corpo di Stiles. E poi è il silenzio.   
Tutto tace attorno a loro, non c’è più il vento, non si sentono i mobili sbattere alla parete, Derek percepisce solo il respiro affannato di Stiles, il suo corpo scosso dai tremori, la pelle sudata.   
Si catapulta su di lui, non percepisce nemmeno i passi che compie o i movimenti che si susseguono tanto sono concitati. Lo afferra per le spalle, lo stringe e la sua pelle è fredda, sudaticcia, ricoperta da brividi.   
«Stiles…» mormora a labbra strette passando freneticamente le mani sulle sue spalle, lo tiene stretto come fosse un bambino. Si ritrova con le gambe scompostamente incrociate e Stiles tra le braccia senza forze, vede le sue iridi striarsi di rosse venature del colore del sangue, le stesse che coloravano gli occhi dello spirito e sente qualcosa spezzarglisi dentro.   
«Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione» biascica tra sé, prendendolo quasi in braccio. È il respiro di Stiles a fermarlo, un respiro che gli sussurra di non farlo, che lo ferma con una mano tremante e piccola. Non aveva mai notato quanto fossero piccole le mani di Stiles fino a quel momento.  
«Non c’è tempo…» gli dice sorridendo, anche se ha delle lacrime che gli bagnano il viso.  
«No…» ripete Derek.  
«Mi dispiace…» ha il respiro spezzato, Stiles. «Non avrei mai voluto che andasse così.»  
Hanno capito entrambi cosa sta succedendo e quanto siano state inutili tutte le forze che hanno impiegato per evitare di andare incontro alla propria anima gemella, perché l’hanno sempre avuta accanto, nonostante pensavano entrambi che non fosse possibile.  
«Non andrà… non può accadere…» si ostina a mormorare Derek. Pensa al proprio marchio, a quello di Stiles, a quanto tutto in quella maledetta storia sia stato messo a punto per ferirli.   
Per la prima volta, egoisticamente, pensa di non meritare tutta quella sofferenza.   
«Devi farlo, Derek, prima che sia troppo tardi…» gli mormora raccogliendo le ultime forze che gli appartengono. Porta una mano alla sua guancia ricoperta di barba, vorrebbe dirgli un miliardo di cose: che lo ama, forse da sempre, che non voleva essere la sua anima gemella semplicemente perché non voleva costringerlo a quello, che se fossero stati in un’altra vita allora avrebbero vissuto in maniera diversa, forse felici.   
«Io non posso…» singhiozza Derek, avvicinando le labbra alla sua fronte «non posso farlo...»  
«Devi, Derek,» si ostina a ripetere Stiles «prima che lo spirito riesca a prendere possesso del mio corpo, distruggendo l’ultimo brandello di coscienza che mi rimane, devi uccidermi.»  
«Deve esserci un’altra soluzione…» continua a ripetere Derek, ma sa che non c’è, sa che sta solo rimandando l’inevitabile.   
«Non c’è,» gli risponde «non c’è mai stata…» continua spostando la propria mano verso quella lama corta che Derek porta al fianco. Tutto sembra essere stato predisposto per quel momento e entrambi odiano il destino per questo.   
«M-mi dispiace, D-derek,» la sua voce è spezzata, assomiglia a un sibilo «n-non meritavi questo…»   
Derek gli asciuga le lacrime, incurante delle proprie, lo stringe più forte quando sente la sua piccola mano stringersi attorno all’elsa del pugnale. «Ti amo» gli rivela piano e il sorriso di Stiles si accentua.   
«Non dovevi…»  
«Shh. Dovevo…» rimarca Derek. «Ti amo.»  
«Uccidimi, Derek. Adesso.» Stiles cerca di sfilare il pugnale dalla fondina in cui si trova, ma è Derek ad aiutarlo a compiere il movimento.   
«Ti amo…» ripete, come una straziante litania.   
«Anche io,» gli risponde Stiles «ti amo anch’io.»  
Stiles guida il movimento, Derek gli imprime forza.   
«Ti amo.»  
«Uccidimi.»  
Lo dicono nello stesso momento in cui la lama affilata penetra la carne. Stiles sembra avere un sorriso stampato sulle labbra, ma ha le guance bagnate dalle lacrime di un amore che non ha vissuto.   
Derek lo stringe a sé mentre il sangue gli macchia le mani, sente la vita scivolare via da lui e sa che non se lo perdonerà mai. 

Tutto è finito. La notte sembra troppo silenziosa per essere davvero quieta.   
Scott li trova rannicchiati sul pavimento della stanza, sente l’odore del sangue nell’aria e la puzza di morte che un attimo prima ha fatto urlare Lydia dall’altra parte della città.   
Realizza tutto con un attimo d’esitazione: il pugnale, il sangue, Stiles morto tra e braccia di Derek e l’odore della sofferenza che gli rende quasi impossibile respirare.  
Si avvicina a Derek, consapevole di tutto ciò che sta vivendo. Scott sa come si sente, perché è l’inferno che affronta lui ogni giorno, ora per ora.   
Gli stacca le mani dal corpo di Stiles, perché devono andare via da lì, e guardandolo risente per un attimo il freddo che ha sentito quando gli hanno tolto Allison dalle braccia.   
Lui lo sa cosa si prova quando muore l’anima gemella. È un dolore che non passa mai.

«Credi che gli andrebbe davvero bene restare qui?» gli domanda Scott.  
Sono trascorsi tre anni, quattro mesi e dodici giorni, da quando Stiles è morto. Derek non è più lo stesso. Nessuno sarà mai più uguale.   
«Sì, ne sono certo» gli risponde guardando gli alberi di Beacon Hills. Hanno abbattuto la villa qualche tempo prima per costruire quella che sarà _la casa del branco_, e ora Derek pensa sia giunto il momento di dare un luogo anche a Stiles.  
«Un Guardiano deve stare vicino al proprio branco…» sussurra aprendo l’urna e disperdendo le ceneri grazie all’aiuto del vento. Andranno a finire ovunque, pensa: sugli alberi, sui fiori nascenti, sulle fondamenta della loro nuova casa. Sarà sempre con loro e potranno sentirlo quando il vento ululerà tra i rami degli alberi o quando la polvere si solleverà depositandosi sui loro abiti.   
Lo avrà sempre accanto, oltre che nel cuore.


End file.
